


Seiyuus também amam

by pilotchiken



Category: Aqours (idol group)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Aikyan sempre soube que na indústria da dublagem japonesa não existe espaço para vida pessoal. Ainda assim ela não pode evitar quando seu coração levou à sério demais o que deveria ser apenas o fanservice costumeiro para o público das Aqours.





	1. Uma noite incomum

**Author's Note:**

> Meu primeiro fic aqui no AO3. Pretendo traduzi-lo para inglês assim que tiver alguma folga. São duas partes, mas pode acontecer de escrever outras coisas curtas com as dubladoras por detrás das personagens de Love Live Sunshine.
> 
> Desculpem por eventuais problemas de ortografia. Escrevi isto um tanto às pressas em momentos livres no trabalho.

O restaurante com o interior todo em madeira, com salas separadas para cada grupo de clientes conseguia conversar um silêncio pelos corredores bem maior do que o esperado. Apenas eventuais pilhas de utensílios sendo retiradas ou alguma risada mais alta que escapa à cortinas que velam a entrada das cabines.  
Passava das oito e meia da noite percebeu Kobayashi Aika, ao verificar o celular. Sempre muitas notificações no Twitter. Fãs apaixonados que se expressavam das mais variadas formas. Mesmo sendo pouco recomendado, ela volta e meia parava para ler algumas coisas. Achava bem engraçadas algumas reações. Especial quando ela postavam alguma foto e vídeo curto fazendo algo provocador com alguma colega de elenco. Caíam sempre nessas.

"Né, Aikyan," Chamou sua colega, fazendo a dubladora e cantora sair do mundinho do seu feed. "Será que posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro, Aina-chan." Disse Aika. Estavam apenas as duas na salinha. Os bowls com os preparos para o sukiyaki vazios ao centro da mesa com a chapa e, fora aos seus copos, apenas mais um, sem ninguém à sua frente.

Não foi nada inesperado quando Suzuki preencheu-se de uma expressão felina antes de abrir a boca.

"Será que, né. . ." Começou ela, com diversão estampada e acentuada pelas doses de cerveja. "Estava pensando, se por acaso tem algo a mais nas brincadeiras que você e a Shuka-chan tem feito, né."

Aika arregalou os olhos àquelas palavras. Olhou para o lado da porta em desespero.

"Do que está falando? C-Claro que não! É tudo pelo CP! O público tem respondido muito bem à interação entre You e Yohane." Explicou a dubladora de longos cabelos de cor negra realçada. Ela ajeitou os óculos finos que usava casualmente fora do trabalho e pode sentir que o embaraço da questão havia chegado ao calor nas suas bochechas.

"É mesmo? Que pena né. . ." Riu-se Aina. "Você tem parecido cada vez mais convincente. . ."

"É pelo CP!" Reafirmou Aika, corando.

"Eu e a Suwawa poderíamos dizer a mesma coisa, né. . . Não é bem uma boa desculpa." Pontuou a outra. Kobayashi não teve reação àquelas palavras. Ainda que todas imaginassem que a amizade de longa data entre Aina e Suwa pudesse ser mais íntima, as duas nunca comentavam à esse respeito. Até aquele momento.

"B-Bobagem." Tropeçou Aika. "Até pouco tempo a Suwawa fazia a mesma coisa com a Shuka-chan só pelo prazer do público."

"A Suwawa adora testar as mais novas, isso é verdade." Disse Aina, ficando um tanto mais séria. "Não posso dizer que acho tão divertido."

Aika ficou novamente sem saber o que dizer. Pegou a caneca e virou o restante da cerveja. Pensando bem aquela era a primeira vez em que ela ficava quase à sós com a colega, numa situação de descontração, fora do trabalho. Quando se viam era em grupos maiores, onde, querendo ou não, era mais difícil saber no que poderiam resultar declarações muito sinceras. Já ali, naquele buraquinho no meio de Shinjuku, era bem mais fácil falar do que a profissão quase proibia àquelas mulheres.

"Bom. . ." Começou Aikyan. Porém nesse momento a cortina da salinha se abriu, quase fazendo esta ter um enfarto. Um rosto redondo, ligeiramente rosado, moldado por mechas castanhas, surgiu.

"Voltei." Disse Saito Shuka, com um sorriso gigante, como sempre. "Já pedi novas porções."

"Yes! É disso que estou falando!" Comemorou Ainya, erguendo o caneco.

As três seguiram comendo e bebendo por mais uma hora. Rememoraram mais uma vez vários dos acontecimentos hilários da viagem que o grupo fizera para os Estados Unidos, há alguns meses.  
Pagaram a conta e saíram para o ar da noite de Tóquio. Aika arrepiou e puxou a gola da blusa preta com rendas para cobrir melhor o pescoço. Já era outono afinal. Apesar de morarem em lugares distintos, o caminho era o mesmo: estação de metrô. Aina deu um gritinho quando chegaram à plataforma onde havia um enorme painel de propaganda.

"Vamos tirar uma foto!" Disse Shuka, tirando o próprio celular do bolso do casaco leve. Ela usava um chapéu em tom pardo que combinava com a cor do mesmo.

As três posaram diante do painel e tiraram diversas fotos, com os celulares de todas. A estação estava vazia, para a sorte delas. Se afastaram quando perceberam estar chamando a atenção de um grupo de universitários.

"Não é incrível pensar que a segunda temporada está tão perto?" Perguntou Aika, passando pelas fotos tiradas dos mais diversos ângulos, em momentos planejados e não, durante aquela ação na frente do painel.

"Me dá uma palpitação imaginar que logo estará passando nas casas de tanta gente pelo país!" Disse Shuka.

"Mais do que pelo país, estará indo para o mundo inteiro pela web! É a dominação mundial!" Exclamou Aina, erguendo o punho.

"Waahhh, isso me deixa muito mais nervosa!" Admitiu Shuka, com uma expressão digna de um cachorrinho medroso.

Aina se separou para pegar o trem na direção oposta aos distritos onde moravam as outras duas. Aika tentou não perceber a piscadela que a outra lhe deu antes de partir. Ela era sempre daquele jeito, expansiva e expressiva, com ou sem alcool, porém Aika suspeitava que ela não seria tão direta sem um plus.

Apesar da leve irritação com a postura da outra, Aika não conseguiu se distrair muito enquanto esperavam na plataforma pelo carro. Não levou nem cinco minutos e embarcaram. Apesar de descerem em estações diferentes, ela e Shuka teriam ainda mais quinze minutos de trajeto juntas.

"Né, Shukashuu." Disse Aika, sem conseguir pensar muito no que dizia. Era uma sensação meio fora da realidade.

"Hm?" Shuka por sua vez também parecia meio anestesiada. Era bem menos acostumada à beber.

"Será que eu posso ficar na sua casa hoje? Acho que vou dormir se esperar meu ponto sozinha."

"Tá bem." Disse Shuka, piscando para ela. "Mas eu só tenho uma cama."

"Eu posso ficar no sofá."

Shuka franziu de leve a testa, em reflexão.

"A cama é grande."

Desembarcaram juntas e subiram para a superfície. Estava bem calmo na rua. Decidiram parar em um restaurante de lamem pequenino no caminho para a casa de Shuka. O lugar mal cabia dez pessoas e elas sentaram na mesa mais aos fundos. A comida chegou bem rápido.

"Sempre adorei o lamem de sal desse lugar." Comentou Shuka, parecendo mais acordada após algumas porções generosas.

"Que bom que temos muito treino pra queimar essas calorias." Disse Aika, realmente aliviada por poder permitir-se aquele leve exagero.

As duas comeram sem pressa, tomando chá gelado. Apesar de mais acordadas, a conversa acabou não andando muito. Seria normal permanecer em silêncio, mas Aika já havia se habituado à animação típica daquele trabalho que tanto se confundia com sua vida.

"Né, Shukashuu."

"Hm?"

Aika hesitou por um momento. Decidiu perguntar enquanto soprava o macarrão, sem pretenção alguma.

"Você já gostou de alguém?"

O efeito daquela pergunta foi imediato. Saito pareceu quase engasgar e então forçar-se à engolir o que tinha na boca de uma só vez. Aika se sentiu um tanto culpada, mas também estava bem ocupada escondendo seu rosto rosado com o bowl de massa e caldo.

"Er. . . " Shuka pareceu não conseguir articular bem num primeiro instante. "Eu não, não, na verdade."

"Nunca? Nem na escola?"

"Estava muito ocupada com o balet para pensar nessas coisas." Comentou ela, visivelmente ruborizada pelo tópico. Aika não conseguiu evitar sentir-se mais relaxada vendo o tamanho da timidez da outra.

"E nem com a Suwawa?"

"Eeeeeeee? N-Não! Não!" Surrurrou Shuka, como se tentasse gritar sem fazer barulho. Ela se curvou sobre a mesa como se tentasse esconder-se das outras pessoas do restaurante. Elas falavam baixo, não dava pra ninguém escutar.

Aika deu um sorriso de diversão.

"É que vocês estavam bem próximas há algum tempo atrás. Eu só imaginei."

"Não, não. Definitivamente." Afirmou Shuka, apesar de seu rosto ter algo na expressão que soava como culpa para Aika. Ela lembrou da cara fechada de Aina ao falar dos "hábitos" que a Suwawa tinha.

"Entendo. . ."

"E você, Aikyan?"

"O que?"

"Já gostou de alguém?"

Claro que a pergunta iria voltar. Como ela era esperta ein.

"Na escola." Disse, com simplicidade. "Uma pessoa do terceiro ano."

"Veterano." Falou Shuka, como se estivesse impressionada. Não era incomum, pra falar a verdade, mas também fosse algo impensado por alguém que não vivera esse tipo de coisa na escola.

"É, só que a pessoa tinha um namorado. Não teve jeito."

"Namorado?"

"Sim, era uma veterana."

"Ah. . ."

Aika sentiu-se engraçada, como se formigasse nas extremidades. Nunca havia falado sobre isso com ninguém, nem mesmo com suas amigas. Nem a insistência de Kanako em tentar pegar-lhe com perguntas em momentos inesperados havia feito colocar em palavras aquele seu fato.

Agora ela simplesmente tinha dito, em voz baixa, claro, mas definitivamente dito. Shuka lhe encarava com admiração.

Porém a conversa morreu outra vez quando a expressão desta mudou. Shuka se focou no restante do caldo do seu lamem. Aika percebeu que mal tinha passado da metade e tratou de acelerar-se. Em algum lugar da consciência de Aika ela sentia como se o diálogo ainda estivesse acontecendo.

Ao final da refeição, Shuka enfim teve coragem para lhe lançar outro olhar direto.

"Será que agora você gosta de alguém, Aikyan?"

Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Aika, mas ela apertou firme as mãos para não demonstrar aquilo.

"Talvez."

Pagaram e se viram mais uma vez sob o céu noturno. Aika olhou para o celular por um momento.

"Talvez eu possa pegar um táxi para casa." Falou. Ainda que tentasse aparentar calma, a verdade é que não via o momento de estar só. Aquela noite estava sendo muito surreal.

Ela não esperava sentir o toque no ombro e levantou os olhos, surpresa.

"Achei que ia passar lá em casa." Disse Shuka.

"Eu posso?"

A outra artista lhe encarou com aqueles olhos redondos tão transparentes e enigmáticos ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro que sim."

O apartamento de Shuka era bem pequeno, como não poderia deixar de ser. Havia um sofá de dois lugares na sala/cozinha e uma televisão. Fora isso só o banheiro e quarto.

"Vou fazer um café para nós." Disse a dona do lugar. Aika aproveitou os minutos para lavar-se no banheiro. Lavou o rosto, tirando a pouca maquiagem que tinha, deopis pescoço e braços. Sentiu-se bem mais descansada e desperta. Só lamentou ver sua palidez excessiva realçada.

As duas sentaram ao sofá e Shuka encontrou um filme americano de super-heróis que Aika lembrava de já ter visto pelo menos três vezes. Tomaram café enquanto a conversa foi misteriosamente para vários momentos curiosos do começo do trabalho juntas no grupo de idols.

"Nunca vou esquecer a cara que você tinha quando olhava as anotações que tinha trazido para a primeira reunião." Riu-se Shuka.

"Desculpa ser tão nerd!" Disse a outra, rindo também.

A conversa foi navegando pelo tema de trabalho com naturalidade, afinal não era ruim como se poderia imaginar estar naquela posição que estavam na carreira.

"Né, não é engraçado como a Yoshiko e a You parecem não ter nada haver, mas as pessoas gostam da combinação mesmo assim?" Perguntou Shuka, sem dar a devida atenção à sequência de ação desenfreada que passava pela tela.

"É verdade. Você viu o quanto adoraram os vídeos sobre as camisetas?" Perguntou Aika, depois de engolir o último gole do seu café.

"Não vi. O Twitter é rápido demais pra se acompanhar."

"Ficaram malucos! Foi ótimo."

Shuka riu.

"Dá pra imaginar. You e Yohane são um par inesperado." Disse.

"Sorte do Anjo Caído." Comentou Aika, distraída.

"Por que diz isso?"

"Claro. A You-chan é a melhor personagem. Qualquer uma adoraria ter ela como namorada."

"Eeeeeeee, verdade?"

"Uhum." Disse Aika, fintando o rosto entre a diversão e surpresa da outra. "Deve ser por isso que acho vocês tão parecidas. Você Shuka e a You-chan."

Shuka arregalou os olhos àquelas palavras. Aika sentiu-se tremer diante do que tinha acabado de fazer, sem entender realmente de onde tirara aquela cara de pau. Sempre fora a nerd mais sem coragem para nada no mundo. Devia ser efeito da bebida e da conversa com Ainya. 

Ainda assim não estava arrependida. Sentia que aquela era a única chance que teria na vida para agir fora dos seus próprios limites e arriscar.

Falando em ir além dos limites, tinha que dar um passo à mais.

"Err..." Shuka tentava articular, mas não encontrava palavras. Aika se sentia um tanto culpada, mesmo que uma acompanhada de uma dose de safistação.

"Me desculpe, né, Shuka."

"N-não, está tudo b. . ."

Aika não estava pedindo desculpas pelo que dissera, mas sim pelo que fizera naquele momento. Vencera a distância de dois palmos entre seus rosto e roubou o primeiro beijo da colega. O contato durou alguns segundos e foi Aika quem se afastou.

"Acho que terei que dormir no sofá, né." Disse ela, com um sorriso discreto. Seu coração dançava de uma maneira que nunca tinha sentido antes.

"Ah. . ." Shuka estava com o rosto totalmente vermelho. "Se prometer que vai só dormir, ainda pode ficar na cama."

Aika abriu um sorriso enorme. Tinha certeza de que seria colocada para fora. O mundo estava louco ou ela estava sonhando há muito tempo. Fosse o que fosse ela já havia entrado em modo crazy há muito tempo.

"E se eu fizer isso novamente?" Perguntou, apontando para os próprios lábios. Shuka ficou ainda mais vermelha.

"I-Isso. . ." Ela gaguejava, era incrivelmente fofo. "S-só antes de ir para a cama."

Tinha que estar dormindo. De qualquer modo, não importava mais.


	2. Apenas um dia fora da realidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não esperava escrever uma sequência disto, mas aqui está.

Quando Kobayashi Aika acordou levou algum tempo para ela perceber que não estava em sua cama. Foi um detalhe bobo, o comprimento mais curto da calça do pijama que lhe fez recordar todos os fatos da noite anterior. Sentou de um movimento só, balançando as molas do colchão supermacio. Do seu lado um grunido preguiçoso lhe alarmou:

"Ah. . ." Disse ela, insegura, à figura oculta pelas camadas de cobertas. Talvez não ela não tivesse realmente acordado.

"Hm. . .Aika-chan?" Chamou Saito Shuka, a dona do apartamento, apenas com pontas descordenadas de seus finos fios de cabelo castanhos aparecendo.

"Shuka-chan, desculpe se te acordei."

"Tudo bem. Sabe que horas são?"

"Ah, são. . . Oito horas."

"Cedo pra um domingo de folga. . ."

"Né, desculpe."

"Un-un, sem problema."

Shuka sentou e seus olhos finos se tornaram verdadeiros riscos com o inchaço do sono. Ela parecia ainda longe da realidade, enquanto Aika sentia-se desperta como se estivesse preparada para entrar em combate.

As lembranças da confissão e do beijo na noite anterior incendiavam o rosto da dubladora de vergonha. Mas Shuka, três anos mais nova do que ela, parecia nem perceber isso.

"Dormiu bem, Aika-chan?" Perguntou Shuka, buscando o smarthfone na mesa de cabeceira do seu lado da cama.

"Un. . ." Respondeu afirmativamente a outra.

"Até que não está frio né."

"Un. . ."

"Quer comer alguma coisa? Posso fazer torradas."

"Un. . ." Disse pela terceira vez e emendou. "D-Digo, pode deixar que eu faço. Não se incomode."

"Verdade? Que legal!" Comemorou Shuka.

As duas foram de pijamas mesmo (Aika sentindo uma brisa à mais nos tornozelos e pulsos) para a sala/cozinha. Não precisou muito para que a mulher de cabelos negros compridos e volumosos tomasse conta dos preparos. A cafeteira passando café e ela deixando fatias de pão para aquecer. Shuka ficou sentada ao balcão anexo à cozinha, mexendo no celular, parecendo voltar à realidade só aos poucos.

"Né, Shuka-chan." Falou Kobayashi à certa altura, enquanto adoçava a bebida na caneca que passaria para a outra.

"Hm?" Respondeu a outra, distraída no smartphone.

"Você não parece incomodada." Disse Aika, levando as duas canecas servidas para o balcão. Ela puxou então um acento retrátil na parte de dentro da cozinha e sentou, bem de frente para a outra.

"Por que eu estaria incomodada?"

Aika engoliu em seco antes de começar a comer.

"Por ontem. Digo. . . P-Pelo que eu fiz ontem."

Shuka levantou os olhos da tela e seus olhares se encontraram. Aika apertava as mãos sob o tampo da mesa e pode jurar ver as maçãs do rosto da mais nova se colorindo de um leve rosáceo.

"Aquilo não. . . Não me incomodou." Disse Shuka, desviando o olhar. "Na verdade foi um pouco surpreendente, mas só porquê eu sou meio tapada."

"Tapada?"

"É. Bom. . ." Dessa vez não deu para negar a vermelhidão nas orelhas de Saito. "Eu acho que já imaginava. . . Que algo assim poderia acontecer, digo. . ."

"Imaginava?!" Surpreendeu-se Aika, quase pulando no lugar. As duas pareciam estar competindo para quem era capaz de ficar mais ruborizada.

"É. . . B-Bom. . ." Shuka hesitava, mas Aika não tinha capacidade para dizer nada, então a outra se obrigou a tentar explicar-se. "Já teve alguns momentos em que. . . Ah. . . S-Senti que algo assim poderia acontecer."

"Entendi. . ." Disse Aika, lembrando de alguns momentos em que também tivera aquela impressão. O mais recente havia sido na confusão após a apresentação mais recente do grupo que integravam. Em meio à abraços de parabenização, cansaço e risadas Aika teve um momento de impulso que quase não conseguiu refrear. Estavam na companhia de alguns staff ainda trabalhando na retirada de material, então fora muito bom aquele pingo de racionalidade tê-la impedido. Não sabia que Shuka havia percebido o momento, mas estava enganada.

As duas começaram a comer silenciosamente. Aika observava distraída o ambiente bem organizado do pequeno apartamento. Shuka havia voltado para o celular. Apesar da calmaria algo na expressão das duas denunciava que ambas ainda tinham coisas à dizer.

"Né, Shuka-chan, me desculpe."

"Hã?"

"Pelo que eu fiz. Nós somos colegas de trabalho, então, isso não foi uma atitude correta."

Shuka balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não se desculpe por isso."

Aika remexeu as mãos ao redor da caneca. As duas fizeram um novo silêncio recíproco. Terminaram de comer e Aika fez questão de lavar a louça e organizar tudo.

"Você vai ir pra casa?" Perguntou Shuka quando a outra saiu da cozinha.

"Sim. Preciso dar comida pro meu gato."

"Ah, sim."

Aika trocou-se de volta no quarto de Shuka. Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu ignorar o fato daquele lugar e toda aquela situação lhe gerar um sentimento de intimidade tentador. Queria ficar ali para sempre. Poder ver a maneira abobalhada como Shuka despertava, todos os dias.

Saito já estava trocada quando Aika voltou para a sala. Uma combinação mais casual, sem o peso de um casaco grosso como o que Aika vestia.

"Estava pensando se você não queria companhia para ir até em casa." Disse Shuka.

Aika corou e não respondeu nada.

"Né, Aika-chan." chamou Shuka, se aproximando da outra para encará-la. Ela era quase dez centímetros mais baixa do que a mais velha.

"Hm?"

Shuka lhe encarava. Aika não conseguiu esquivar os olhos.

"É que. . ." Começou Saito, mas, ao invés de dizer o que queria dizer, ela simplesmente fez: levantou os calcanhares e depositou um beijo suave sobre os lábios da outra.

"S-Shuka-chan. . ." gaguejou Aika quando ela se afastou. Seu coração pulava no peito. Shuka abriu um sorriso enorme

"Vamos aproveitar o dia! Eu posso te acompanhar até em casa e então pensamos em fazer alguma coisa como cinema e afins, que tal?" Sugeriu ela.

Aika nem sabia como responder. Aquele sorriso genuíno era a coisa que mais queria e a que menos esperaria diante de toda aquela situação.

"Claro. Vai ser ótimo!"

E assim fizeram. Apesar da fama, não foi difícil se infiltrar anônimas em uma sessão de um filme de super-hérois americanos que estava em alta. Almoçaram no meio da tarde e depois foram para o apartamento de Kobayashi. Ficaram jogando Mario Kart 8 no Switch até quase anoitecer.

Durante todo aquele tempo Aika refletiu sobre tudo aquilo. Shuka não era a pessoa ingênua que seu sorriso quilométrico aparentava. Ela também sempre sentiu que entre elas poderia haver alguma sintonia e aceitou isto talvez de um modo bem mais natural do que ela, Aika, que sempre tivera problemas para lidar com sua se*ualidade. 

Ainda que a vida de idol tivesse muito momentos de brilho e emoção, Aika teve certeza de que aquele dia e aquela noite foram uma das coisas mais marcantes da sua vida. Apenas ela e Shuka, deixando de lado tudo o que poderia haver de pensamento ou temor em relação ao que acontecia de modo tão espontâneo entre elas.

Era quase dez horas da noite e as duas davam risadas preguiçosas na cama de Kobayashi. Shuka tinha o rosto apoiado no ombro desnudo da outra.

"Né, será que eu posso te chamar de Aikachii quando estivermos fora do trabalho?" Perguntou. Aika riu da fofura daquele apelido. As duas riram, como idiotas.

"Só se eu puder te chamar de Shuuchan." Negociou Aika e as duas selaram o acordo com mais um dos já incalculáveis beijos daquelas vinte e quatro horas.

"Amanhã cedo tenho treino." Disse Saito.

"Acha melhor ir para casa?"

"Não. Saio um pouco mais cedo, troco de roupa em casa e vou."

"Eu faço canto no começo da manhã. Academia vem depois." Disse Aika. "Amanhã também tenho umas reuniões com o pessoal da gravadora."

"A rotina exaustiva de uma seiyuu." Comentou Shuka, referindo-se às duas. "Pelo menos vamos poder nos ver quase todos os dias nos ensaios."

"Hm. Deve ser mais difícil para a Kanako-chan."

"Como assim?"

"Ah, eu te conto um dia." Disse Aika. "Depois que eu tiver certeza de que ela não vai me matar por isso."


End file.
